The introduction of Sam
by super spiral
Summary: Sam has the perfect life in Florida. She's also the good-girl perfect daughter. But her life slips and she ends up in the alternate of her definition of "paradise" A.K.A. South park, Colorado. See her meet the main gang of South Park boys in an awkward way in this short fanfic. Rated T for language, because what's South Park without language?
1. Chapter 1

Sam sat on her swing set, gazing out to the ocean. Life seemed perfect to her. she was content in the world she lived in. Sweet, sweet paradise.

"Samantha!" her father called her.

Sam stood up and walked towards her house for dinner. She sat down and quietly spooned some soup into her mouth.

"I have something to tell you, Samantha," Mr. Wilcox told his daughter.

Sam had a mouthful of soup and didn't reply, she merely nodded her head.

"We're moving!" He chirped.

Sam sucked in a bunch of air in surprise and the hot soup scalded her throat. The burning sensation was nothing compared to how she felt though. "What?"

"We're moving to a quaint little town in Colorado" Her father said, "Have you not noticed all the moving boxes?"

"I guess I was… distracted, plus I spend most of my time outside," Sam admitted.

"A fair point" Mr. Wilcox said. "I'm sure you'll love it there!"

"Well, where in Colorado is this 'quaint little town'" Sam questioned.

"In the mountains, I believe," He said.

"But, isn't it cold there?" Sam asked, dreading the most likely answer.

"Yes" Her father said. "But a change in life will be good for you, Honey, Now can you help me pack the rest of the moving boxes?"

"Yes, dad," Sam said, getting up.

* * *

Kenny shuffled up to join his buddies by the bus stop. "Hey, guys," he mumbled, his parka muffling his words.

"Hi Kenny!" Stan replied, his breath showing from the low temperature.

"Did Mr. Garrison say something about a new kid yesterday?" Cartman asked the group.

"What kind of bitch listens to Mr. Garrison anyway?" Kyle said. "Besides you" He told Cartman smugly.

"Yeah," Stan started. "He was talking about a Sam Wilcox."

Kenny's dirty mind, of course, got him to saying, "Wil-cock."

The boys laughed at the juvenile joke.

"I just hope this boy doesn't suck ass like Kyle" Cartman said, getting back at Kyle.

"Don't you mean you hope this **girl** doesn't suck ass" a soft voice said.

"You bitch!" Kyle said, ignoring the voice.

Stan realized that a pony-tailed girl with earmuffs was leaning on the bus stop sign, watching Cartman and Kyle beat on each other.

"Are they going to stop?" Sam said, "Because the bus will be here in two minutes."

"They stop once you throw a rock at em'" Stan replied and picked up a small stone.

"Stop it you assholes!" Stan yelled and hurled the rock at the two boys.

"Wow, my Dad was right" Sam said sarcastically. "This town **is** good for me!"

"Mmm hmm, welcome to South Park" Kenny said in his muffled way.

Sam boarded the newly arrived bus and sighed. "Welcome to the shitty rest of my childhood" she mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I was going to use this for future fanfics but I decided to turn this into a full story instead. Happy reading!**

"Um, why does he have a weird puppet?" Sam muttered, glancing up at her new third grade teacher.

"Because he's retarded" Kenny said. Although Sam was talking to herself she felt relieved to have someone to talk to. She was relieved she wasn't alone.

"What Kenny said" Stan chimed in from his seat.

"I don't understand **half** of what Kenny says" Sam remarked, indicating the voice-muffling orange parka.

Kenny shrugged, not seeming to mind much at all.

Sam swore she felt something from Kenny. Like there was something dark that separates him from the rest of the world. She shuddered. Sam didn't like this feeling and she intended to not let it bother her. Instead she tried to focus on the Multiplication table that was taped to the chalkboard. _It's best if I ignore this and focus on the less weird things in life_ she told herself. If this was best for her, though, why did Sam feel like she shouldn't ignore these creepy things her mind told her. Sam decided to just suck it up and wait for lunch, even though it was three hours away.

* * *

Sam nubbled her lunch, barely hungry. All this crazy, suck-ass stuff was happening to her all at once. No amount of excuses could keep her from thinking, _this "feeling-things" thing is going to get creepier_. She was right.

With her white coat to keep out the cold (which she was still pissed off about) Sam sat on a bench by the basketball court. She was just fine with watching a game going on there when a terrible feeling gnawed at her stomach. It was almost as if she saw it, _nearly invisible, sharp, about to pierce through a hooded head_. Sam knew she had to do something quickly. She scooped up the basket-ball and threw it hard, right at Kenny. "Ow, what the hell!" the muffled exclamations rose from the hit boy. Before he had a chance to get pissed off at Sam though, a window broke and the shards rained down on where Kenny previously stood. "Creepy" Sam quietly told herself. "Oh my god that window almost killed Kenny!" Stan said. "You bastard!" Kyle yelled at the fifth grade science teacher who had broken the window. He responded to the near-death accident with a shrug and "my bad!" "Well that asshole almost killed Kenny and I felt it happen" Sam sighed. "I guess there's no way I can ignore these feelings now!"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's it like to live in South Park?" Sam asked Kenny.

It was social studies, their last subject of the day

"It can get crazy sometimes," Kenny said. "But living in a small town means people are quite close."

"I had friends back in Miami" Sam said. "We went down to the beach a lot. I guess now I'm swapping sand for snow"

Kenny mumbled something but Sam couldn't understand through the hood. "What'd you say?" Sam asked.

"I said maybe me and the guys should come over to your place" Kenny repeated, clearer this time.

Sam began scribbling her address down, "I didn't catch your name by the way" she said.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kenny," he said.

"Ok, Kenny," Sam said handing him her address. "I'll see you and the guys at three?"

Kenny nodded stiffly, "That's a good time."

"The place is a mess though" Sam warned. "Half-empty boxes everywhere!"

"We could play outside" Kenny suggested.

"That'd be great" Sam said. "Our new house came with a decent sized backyard shack my dad can't find use for."

"Are you two talking during class?" a voice from up front asked.

"I think they are Mr. Hat" Mr. Garrison said.

Sam stared blankly, still a bit weirded out by the puppet. He glanced up at the clock.

"Well, school's over so I don't have to deal with you" her teacher said.

"Lucky timing" Sam said to herself as she walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Hi, Dad" Sam greeted her father as she walked into her house. Sam maneuvered around two boxes that were in her path and sat down at the new kitchen counter.

"Hi, Sweetie" Mr. Wilcox said, handing his daughter an apple.

"Thanks" Sam said and took a bite.

"Do you mind if some friends come over?" Sam asked after swallowing two bites of the fruit.

"As long as you stay outside, sure" Her dad said.

"Can we play in the shed?" she asked.

"You may" replied her father.

* * *

At 3:32 Sam, Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman piled into the shed, panting.

"It was fun at first, until you started playing with stray dogs Cartman" Sam wheezed.

"I've never seen a fatass run so fast" Kyle remarked and sat down.

"Kenny is your arm ok?" Stan asked, concerned.

Sam looked over to them, "what happened to Kenny?"

"A squirrel bit his arm" Stan said.

Sam rolled up Kenny's sleeve and grimaced, "Nasty, um, I'm sure dad unloaded some boxes in here so the wouldn't take up too much space." Sam rummaged around and finally found a first aid kit.

"I've never heard of someone getting bit by a squirrel" Sam said as she applied antibacterial ointment to Kenny's wound. "Will you be ok?"

Kenny looked up at Sam who was now bandaging his arm. "I'm sure I'll be fine" he told her.

Kyle suddenly stood up, panicked, "Oh shit dudes I told Mom I'd be home by now!"

"Why?" Sam asked as she secured the bandage.

"I'm supposed to watch my little brother today, oh I'm so dead!" he stammered. Cartman got up to follow him.

"Why're you leaving" Sam asked. "Are you going to be insulting him in ways you think a 'chick' can't handle?"

"Maybe" Cartman said and shuffled after Kyle.

Sam shook her head, "It's going to be hard to get used to this."

"Yeah, we've known each other since kindergarten" Stan said.

"Thanks" Kenny said, rolling down his sleeve.

Stan then asked a question that caused Sam to freeze up, "Why don't you live with your mom?"

Kenny waited for the answer as Sam began to speak softly, "My mother was a terrible woman." Sam looked at the two boys in the shed with her and spoke again. "She said awful things to my father, me and" Sam nearly choked, "Hannah."

"Hannah?" Kenny interrupted.

"She was my twin sister" Sam explained. "When Dad told Mom to leave his life my mother took Hannah with her." Sam took a breath, "Lues Willow was the worst thing to happen to the family."

Stan and Kenny looked at her in shock. "I thought you said things were great in Miami" Kenny said.

Sam shook her head, "Before I was two years old it was anything but."


	4. Chapter 4

"At least it's Saturday" Sam whispered to herself that night.

It was, in fact, Saturday, just after midnight. The same time Sam was sitting on her new bed, trembling.

She had seen Kenny die.

She'd seen it before but now she felt sick. It is easy to feel sick when you see a part of a ceiling crush a nine year old boy in your sleep.

Sam caught her breath, after all it was just a bad dream, wasn't it?

"But there isn't always a logical explanation to everything."

Sam had managed to get a few letters from her mom without her dad throwing them out and those words were written in one of those letters. But why should she trust the words of the bitch that left her and kept her from ever seeing her own twin sister?

 _Because that bitch wrote to her about crazy things she saw and dreamt. And Sam's dad? He just called that drugs._

Sam sighed, she knew her dad would kill her if he found out but she was desperate. So she quietly slipped on her socks, boots, and coat on over her pajamas and snuck outside.

* * *

Sam approached a run down house. She had learned by now to trust these "feelings" and inspected the house for a way to the roof.

Sam swiftly jumped from the ground to the compost box to the garbage can. With a small grunt of effort she pulled herself onto the window sill and felt around for a brick she could get a hold on. When she found it she started to have second thoughts. If anything came loose after she gripped the side of the house she could be badly hurt.

 _I have to prove to myself that this_ _ **is**_ _something_ she told herself. And with a few moments of feeling and climbing she was on the roof.

She moved as silently as she could in her big, wet boots. The sun wasn't up yet and all Sam had to help her see was the thin sliver of the moon and the hundreds of stars, not much help.

Sam stepped forward and felt herself begin to plummet. She regained her footing in a rather ungraceful way and breathed heavily.

"Holy shit" she whispered as she saw the giant hole in the roof. The ceiling that was once there had fallen onto a peaceful, sleeping body wearing an orange hood.

Was Kenny McCormick dead? Was that a breathing body she saw crushed through the gaping hole? But the most important question still bit at her like frostbite. The one she asked aloud, to the unconscious hooded boy, to the small crystals beginning to descend, to the moon and stars as they twinkled dimly.

"Why and how did I see this happen?"

Sam blinked and gazed at the hazy figure in front of her. She figured it was just the icy mist swirling from the strong winds and light snow in front of her but then realized.

 _There isn't always a logical explanation to everything._

She backed away from the ghost-like Kenny she saw. Sam trembled, normal people couldn't see ghosts, right?

As Sam backed away her boots heel landed on a patch of ice. A look of surprise fell on ghost-Kenny's face. Sam couldn't stifle a scream as she descended towards the frosted landscape before all she could see was that haunting face watching her as she hit the frozen, hard ground.

Then, she saw nothing.

* * *

Sam came back to consciousness and shivered, the heater must have stopped working.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, "so last night was just a dream."

That's when she opened her eyes.

"Damn it!"

Sam sat up in the snow and groaned.

"You OK?"

Sam looked up at Kenny who was standing next to her and the memories flooded her mind, she had seen his corpse, seen his ghost, and yet there he was.

Kenny helped her up, "I kind of owe you one for helping me with that squirrel bite. What happened?"

Sam quickly made something up, "sleepwalking, yeah, it sucks"

Kenny frowned slightly. _She doesn't remember_ he thought. Kenny was a generally secretive kid, he wasn't about to explain the whole immortality thing. Sam didn't want to talk about Kenny's death herself.

"Fuck, Dad's gonna kill me of he finds out I… sleepwalked" Sam said.

"He'll probably sleep in late" Kenny assured her.

"Nope, he's a doctor at the hospital in the next town. He'll probably be up any minute!"

Kenny waved good-bye as Sam hurried home.

* * *

By the time Sam reached her house, unlocked it, locked it again, kicked off her boots, took off her coat, ran upstairs, and pretend to be asleep, her father's alarm clock had went off.

"Come on, Samantha, wake up" Her dad urged as he shaked his daughter gently.

Sam pretended to stir and wake up, "Good morning Dad!"

"I'll get started on breakfast while you get dressed Ok?" Mr. WIlcox said.

Sam nodded and watched her dad leave the room. The second he left she felt her head for a bump and was satisfied with the fact she was fine. So she got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Dad?" she asked after swallowing her orange juice. "Who's going to be home with me when you're at work?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I haven't thought of that" her dad said. "Can you play with one of your new friends or something?"

Sam nodded, "May I explore the town a bit? It's small and I'll bring a map."

"As long as someone is with you" Her dad said as he pulled on his coat. "Bye!"

Sam watched him grab the car keys and head toward the door. "Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam knocked on Kenny's door and waited until Karen opened the door.

"Hello" Karen said and smiled at Sam.

"Hi" Sam said to the sweet child. "Is Kenny here?"

Karen thought for a moment and shook her head. "Nope, I think he went over to Kyle's house. I can show you where it is if you want."

Sam smiled, "That would be great, thanks!"

So Karen directed her to Kyle's house and Sam made her way over there.

* * *

"Come in" Kyle's father told Sam after she knocked on the door and identified herself as one of Kyle's friends.

Sam found Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny in Kyle's room. Kenny was trying to see how many socks he could put on one foot.

"Am I in the right room because this one's full of weirdos" Sam joked as she entered.

"Hi Sam" Kenny said before putting on a seventh sock. Sam figured he would be a little more freaked out about dying.

"Are you ok?" Stan asked her.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Sam said.

"Kenny told us he found you knocked out by the side of his house" Kyle said.

Kenny nodded and struggled to put on the ninth sock.

"Oh yeah, that, moment of weirdness" Sam said.

"It sure damn sounds like it was" Cartman said.

Sam's face suddenly fell and became serious. "Have you guys ever… seen someone die?"

Kyle nodded sadly while the others shook their heads.

"But you're not sure if it was real but then it happened again and then the person you thought who died turned out to be alive and you're like 'what the fuck' you know… that"

From that all Sam got were confused looks. Kenny just stared at her.

"That's pretty specific" Kyle said.

Kenny kept staring.

"Where did that come from?" Stan asked.

More staring from Kenny.

"Is it just me, or is Kenny freaking you guys out too?" Cartman asked.

"Kinda, what's wrong Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"Nobody asked for your opinion Kyle" Cartman said angrily.

"You literally just asked for all of our opinions" Kyle told him.

"Yah, but not you" Cartman said.

Kyle just rolled his eyes and waited for Kenny's answer.

"Kenny, You ok?" Sam asked.

Kenny started taking the socks off. "I'm going home guys."

"Kenny?" Sam asked.

It took a while for Kenny to get all the socks off and the whole time Sam bombarded him with questions.

Kenny stuffed his one-socked feet into his boots. "Bye."

Before Sam could say one more word, Kenny walked out the bedroom door.

"You going after him?" Cartman asked.

"You're damn right I am" Sam replied and went after him.

* * *

Sam finally caught up with Kenny, "Kenny, what aren't you telling me?" Kenny looked at her with angry eyes but Sam could feel his sadness.

"Can't lie to me, Kenny." She told him. "Something's up."

Sam didn't just feel Kenny's sadness, she felt something else. She ignored it, focusing on how she could get her answers.

Kenny took a deep breath and began to speak. "When you were talking about how you saw someone die, did you-"

Sam watched in shock as a pine tree fell on him. "Just the right moment!" Sam muttered sarcastically. "Right when I could've gotten my answers, right when I could've understood! And now the boy who could've helped me, is dead."

Sam looked at the bloody corpse and began to cry. She'd gotten quite close to Kenny for someone she met two days ago. Sam turned away, she couldn't bear to see her friend's dead body any longer. So she fled home, crying over her orange-hooded, dead, friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was as quiet as the dead Kenny for the rest of Saturday and Sunday. On Sunday night she went back up on the roof of the McCormick house.

"Funny" she said quietly to herself. "This place of comfort to me is trespassing to anyone else."

"Maybe I should have you arrested then."

Sam turned around and saw Kenny. Even the bulky parka he wore couldn't cover up the silly grin he wore on his face.

Sam was shocked, "Kenny! But you're, you were-"

"Dead" he finished, the grin long gone. "And you remembered."

"I don't know if that's good or bad" Sam said.

"It's good" Kenny assured. "It means you're different."

"Different?"

"Nobody ever remembers when I die" Kenny said. "Except you."

"I guess it's my turn to confess" Sam said. "I've felt, sometimes saw, you die."

"The basketball" Kenny said. "I thought it was luck, which to be fair, I haven't had a lot of."

Sam looked at him with her orangish-gray eyes. "I'm glad you came back alive."

Kenny sat down next to her and watched the raccoons and other nocturnal creatures scamper around every once in a while. "I'm glad I met you."

 **The End**

 **Author's note: so sweet :) luckily I have like dozens of sequel ideas so… welcome to Sam's fanfiction series!**


End file.
